No me olvides
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Levi murió hace quince años, Eren le ha llorado desde entonces. Sin embargo, dos amantes que se aman con tal devoción e intensidad tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Pero Eren ya no es un adolescente y para Levi el tiempo le juega en contra, porque Eren está por casarse.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Levi murió hace quince años, Eren le ha llorado desde entonces.

Sin embargo, dos amantes que se aman con tal devoción e intensidad tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Pero Eren ya no es un adolescente y para Levi el tiempo le juega en contra, porque Eren está por casarse.

En este fic Levi cambiará un poco físicamente y lo adaptaré a su descripción real del manga. Habrá mucho Angst y drama. Elegí que la pareja de Eren fuera mujer porque en casi todos los fics hay muchas parejas homosexuales y pocas hetero, quise equilibrar un poco la cosa, además más tarde se explicara porque Eren decidió no estar con otros hombres después de la muerte de Levi.

 **Recuerda, siempre te voy a querer** …

[1]

Eren abrazaba la almohada con tanta vehemencia que sus fuerzas se agotaron después de tres horas, cuando el sueño lo venció y sus necesidades fisiológicas pudieron contra el deseo de permanecer despierto.

Carla Jaeger entró a la habitación de su hijo después de dos horas, cuando el silencio se hizo presente y llanto seco de su hijo fueron suficientes motivos para cobijarlo.

—No podemos hacer más nada por él, Carla —dice la voz de Hannes, el padrino de su hijo y amigo de la familia.

Carla había ido a llorar a la casa del rubio, entre palabras cortas y manos temblorosas, terminó sucumbiendo al dolor y se quedó afónica de tanto lamento acumulado.

Todos estaban tristes, de eso no había duda. Pero Eren no quería escuchar a nadie, ya había pasado una semana del deceso de Levi Ackerman, un chico de dieciocho años con un futuro prometedor y una familia que lo amaba. Levi había sido diagnosticado con cáncer de pulmón desde los quince. Y a pesar de haber peleado dignamente por conservar su vida, al final, la enfermedad lo venció.

Cada persona que conocía a Levi lamentaba su muerte, pero nadie lo hacía como Eren Jaeger; su amante, su novio.

—Él tendrá que seguir, Carla, Eren no puede quedarse estancado para siempre. Sé que ha dolido, es un chico muy alegre y vigoroso, en unos meses estará como nuevo o al menos lo intentará.

Carla tiene que asentir y tragarse las lágrimas que anidan en sus ojos y que estallan en las mejillas de color canela.

Ella apreciaba a Levi, conocía a la familia Ackerman y sabia de sobra que Eren y el muchacho de ojos grises estaban manteniendo una relación aunque Eren no hubiera mencionado nada. Tal vez porque tenía miedo de hacerle frente a ella o porque no creían que fuese el momento adecuado.

De cualquier modo, hace una semana Levi pereció, y desde entonces Eren no ha querido salir de la habitación para nada.

No come, no se baña, llora y duerme, es la única actividad real en la rutina diaria de su hijo.

—Lo quería mucho Hannes, temo que Eren ya no vuelva a ser el mismo. El dolor de una perdida lo consumirá, ya ha pasado por esto, primero su padre y luego Levi.

Las manos que reposan en su regazo se hacen puños de impotencia, de rabia, de furia contra el mundo por arrebatarle lo más preciado a su hijo.

—Sanará Carla, lo hará, te doy mi palabra. —Hannes posa la mano derecha sobre el hombro cálido de la mujer.

Ella suspira, alicaída.

[2]

—Ya voy tarde —dice Eren a Mikasa, abotonándose la camisa.

La sonrisa de la fémina aparece detrás de él asomándose por el espejo y alcanzándolo con todo ese cariño arremolinado en un solo gesto.

—No te pongas nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo es una entrevista de trabajo, Eren.

Ella intenta relajar a su novio. A Eren Jaeger que está por cumplir treinta años y tiene una estatura de metro ochenta y dos. Eren de piel besada por el sol y enormes ojos verdes que miran para todos lados.

Eren sonríe nervioso y dirige sus pasos a la cocina, Mikasa detrás de él, siempre cuidándole las espaldas, siempre a su lado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que no es cualquier entrevista, es _la_ entrevista.

Eren es arquitecto civil. Uno de los mejores de su promoción. Había trabajado en varias constructoras en Alemania antes de asentarse de lleno en Francia junto a Mikasa, que es una pintora en extremo reconocida y que había decidido mudarse en la tierra de sus congéneres.

 _Algún día nos iremos a vivir a Francia; la ciudad del amor. Tú y yo nada más._

De pronto, Eren se detiene abruptamente a punto de abrir el refrigerador.

Esa voz que le ha susurrado al oído durante quince años vuelve a atormentarlo con remembranzas de una historia rota, un amor que se quedó en el vacío, varado en las penumbras.

—¿Eren?

 _Levi, yo te amo pero tú nunca me lo dices._

 _Lo hago, yo te amo Eren Jaeger, te amo como a nadie he amado._

Mikasa lo toma de los hombros, notablemente preocupada. El semblante de su prometido ha cambiado abruptamente, la sonrisa ha desaparecido y en su lugar hay una mueca torcida que derrumbó todo su buen humor.

Y ella sabe que _eso_ ha pasado, que son las memorias vivas de su hermano muerto en la cabeza de Eren lo que ha detenido las acciones del castaño.

Se tiene que recordar que a pesar de que Eren está a su lado, Eren realmente _no está_.

Eren vuelve en sí, esbozando una sonrisa, cariñoso ante Mikasa a la que reparte una tierna caricia en el rostro, abre el refrigerador para sacar el cartón de jugo.

Esos recuerdos llegan de repente, lo aturden y luego lo dejan. Eren a veces se siente culpable, a veces siente que le falta el aire y que en cualquier momento va a romperse.

A veces Eren piensa en que Levi sigue vivo, mirándolo con esos ojos letales que reprochan sus acciones.

 _Levi, te extraño tanto._


	2. Eren

**Cientos de días me han hecho más viejo desde la última vez que vi tu hermoso rostro...**

.

.

.

Jean suspira.

Sus ojos ámbar persiguen la silueta esbelta de Mikasa Ackerman. El amor imposible de su niñez y juventud. Es tan difícil verla con Eren. Cuando él le había confesado a Eren los sentimientos arremolinados que tenía hacia ella.

Quizá en algún momento odió a Eren con todo su ser. Después de todo; había hurtado el amor de Mikasa para él. Y Jean, quien siempre competía contra Eren, aquella vez tuvo que ceder. Porque Mikasa abrazó la oportunidad que el moreno le brindaba, y él sabía muy bien el por qué. Aunque la Ackerman se negara a aceptar ese irrevocable hecho, ella era la sustituta de un amor que nunca terminó de apagarse.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Jean? – su voz, sin embargo, sigue siendo dulce, pese a su mirada taciturna.

Jean esta vez no se pierde en aquellos ojos grises que tanto ama en silencio. En lugar de eso, carraspea aclarándose la garganta. Su mirada desciende hacia la taza de café. La pequeña cucharita de plata yace ahí, inamovible, siendo rodeada por el líquido caliente.

\- ¿Eres feliz, Mikasa? – no puede evitarlo, la pregunta nace desde el alma y fluye a través de sus candorosos labios, que en algún momento Mikasa probó.

Ella está sorprendida, los ojos bien abiertos y la boca formando una graciosa o.

Jean la había citado a tomar algo después de mucho tiempo sin verse. Él se había mudado el año pasado a Canadá. Empero, luego de doce meses en otro continente, finalmente volvía a Europa, recargado de anécdotas y muchas preguntas.

Pero Mikasa no estaba preparada para ser acribillada de esa manera.

Se alebresta todo lo que puede, sacando los enormes senos que la genética Ackerman le ha brindado, su nariz respingona y pequeña la dotan de un aire aristocrático. Mira a Jean con cierto recelo. Sabía que la pregunta nada tenía que ver con Eren.

\- Lo extraño mucho.

El hombre medio sonríe.

\- Tanto que te has follado a su novio y ahora pretendes casarte con él, ¿no? – Jean suena dolido. Como no estarlo. Antes de que Eren abriera las piernas de Mikasa, él se paseaba entre ellas, todavía puede oír los gemidos agudos de Mikasa y su mirada perdida que se mantenía sobre él después de cada orgasmo.

Ella intenta vanamente no perder la compostura. Aunque sí, Jean ha conseguido que se enfade en demasía. Pero no se pone de pie. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para dejar plantado así a Jean, se lo merece, sin embargo.

\- Lo que Eren y yo hagamos no es asunto tuyo. – Está vez el dolor anega sus palabras. Y sabe perfectamente que Jean la está juzgando mudamente. Que toda esa parafernalia que se ha montado con Eren no ha servido de nada.

Para todos sus conocidos, Mikasa sacó provecho del duelo que atravesaba Eren para así quedarse con él. Ella nunca lo reconocerá abiertamente, pero desde la muerte de Levi, las cosas no han sido sencillas para ella. En la familia, el Ackerman es más venerado de lo que fue en vida, y cada minuto, tanto sus tíos como sus padres la juzgan de la peor manera, sólo porque su corazón eligió quedarse con Eren.

\- Era el prometido de tu hermano, ¿acaso no te importa? Eren y Levi se iban a casar, se amaban tanto. Ellos jamás se dejaron de querer. – Venenoso, así había sido siempre Jean. Mikasa traga saliva.

\- Él está muerto ahora, y Eren está vivo. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas. No podemos detenernos sólo porque la persona que amamos ya no está.

Jean suelta una risa irónica. Mikasa no lo toma a bien, ahora si se pone de pie. No podía permitir que Jean siguiera socavando su amor por Eren sólo por celos. No había dicho demasiado en los pocos minutos que estuvieron frente a frente.

\- Levi jamás se irá, será un fantasma, una sombra para ti. Y eso te hará muy infeliz – le dice a Mikasa, antes de que se marche.

Las palabras de Jean consiguen estremecerla de un modo en el que jamás pensó que sucedería. Había algo en esa declaración que la hizo temer. Como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Cruzaron miradas una última vez. Ella podía ver amor en él todavía, pero también había dolor y mucha rabia escondida. Jean veía deseo disimulado, lujuria que todavía ardía en su interior. Podría hacerla caer si quisiera, pero le daría tiempo. Mikasa vendría a él, y él disfrutaría volverla a tener entre sus brazos.

…

Apenas tiene quince años. Es pequeño y escuálido. Tan paliducho como la cera. Los niños no se juntan con él, lo detestan, pero eso no podría importarle menos. A Levi no le importa absolutamente nada.

\- Rivaille – chilla Isabel. Una niña de cabello rojo como la grana y grandes ojos verdes. Un color que lo hace sentir extraño, que le traen recuerdos que se agolpan en su cabeza, como si le insistieran en que alguna vez, unos ojos así lo miraron con tanto… ¿amor?

Isabel es la única niña en el orfanato que adora estar junto a él. Levi nunca lo ha pregonado, pero le gusta la compañía de Isabel. Ella es escandalosa, vivaracha y risueña. Es un caos en su vida, sin embargo, la pelirroja ha sabido ganarse su cariño.

\- ¿Qué quieres, enana? – le dice con tono burlón. Isabel infla los mofletes como pequeña de cinco años.

Tiene trece años. Ambos pertenecen al Orfanato María de Rivaille. Una pequeña casa de acogida cerca de un riachuelo. Alberga alrededor de treinta niños. Todos variopintos y de edades muy distintas. Pocos habían tenido la suerte de ser adoptados.

Siempre preferían a los bebes y los niños de tres años. Nunca a los que pasaban de los diez. Y Levi lamentablemente ya no encontraría la manera de salir de ese lugar hasta los dieciocho.

La única familia que tuvo intenciones de adoptarlo, se decantó finalmente por un hermoso niño morenito y de ojos azules. Después la madre superiora, Nanaba, lo había regañado, él se portó hostil con la pareja para no ser adoptado.

La verdad, es que no quería dejar a Isabel a su suerte.

\- Vayamos al río, anda, anda – comienza a insistir Isabel dando saltitos alrededor de él.

Mientras Levi está cruzado de brazos y negando divertido. A lo lejos, los ojos suspicaces de Nanaba los observan.

\- Esos dos son muy unidos, ¿no es así, madre? – dice Rico, la joven monja que recién se ha ordenado.

Nanaba asiente, es una mujer altísima, rubia, de ojos verdes con vetas amarillas. En sus años de juventud, fue tan asediada por hombres, que su madre optó por enviarla a un convento para que estudiara. Pero Nanaba se enamoró de la vida católica y la adoptó como suya poco después.

\- Me gusta que se traten como una familia. Nunca podrían sobrevivir si están solos.

\- Tiene razón. En este mundo nadie debe estar solo. – concede Rico. – Madre, tengo que hablar con usted. – dice de repente. El tono que emplea no gusta a Nanaba para nada.

La mujer frunce el ceño, sus ojos miran recelosamente a Rico.

\- La constructora de Sina

…

Habían aceptado a Eren. No fue tan difícil ganarse a Erwin Smith, el dueño de la constructora Sina, una de las más grandes e importantes en toda Francia.

El hombre le había advertido que quería tenerlo enteramente para la constructora, lo que significaba que tendría que sacrificar su vida personal un poco. Eren no se quejó. Necesitaba el trabajo y además no estaba mejor en casa, tenía a Mikasa y la adoraba, pero… no.

\- Yeager. – lo llama Connie Springer, su nuevo compañero de obras. Eren acude a su llamado con sus ojos destellando alegría, y su sonrisa de cachorro. Así lucen los nuevos cuando consiguen el trabajo de sus sueños. Connie sonríe para sus adentros.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Connie? – pregunta totalmente dispuesto.

\- Mañana tendremos que ir a conocer el lugar donde llevaremos a cabo la obra. Pero primero tendrás que charlar con la mujer que está a cargo. Es una monja, se llama Nanaba, tiene un carácter de mierda. Insiste en quedarse ahí junto con los niños del orfanato, y hombre, de verdad que quiera no echarla, pero la constructora compró ese pedazo al Gobierno.

Eren no tenía mucha información acerca de los planes de Erwin. Durante el camino, Connie le proporcionó detalles vacíos, porque para el chico de cabello a rapa, era mejor que Eren no supiera demasiado, capaz que se negaba a trabajar con ellos. Y no es que hubiera algo turbio en medio, pero a kilómetros se veía que el chico tenía altos ideales y no querría dejar en la calle a una congregación y sus niños.

Se presentaron ante una mujer alta y de mirada ceñuda. Pese a la altura de Eren, se logró intimidar con la presencia de Nanaba.

\- Así que al final decidieron venir. – La mujer dice con voz acusadora. Connie carraspea.

Los ojos cautos de Yeager se pierden en los alrededores. Nanaba los ha recibido en el patio frontal de la gran casona, que es vieja y se cae a pedazos, pero que para los niños es el único hogar que han conocido desde que tienen uso de razón.

\- Sabe el motivo de nuestra visita, Superiora. No queremos incordiarla – comienza Connie, su voz haciéndose pedazos bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

Eren se percata de la tensión entre los dos, haciendo gala de su buen uso de palabras, sonríe ameno, Nanaba lo mira fijamente. Hasta ese momento no había abierto la boca más que para presentarse. Ella ya pensaba que el chico sólo sobraba allí.

\- Disculpe, Superiora – Eren trata de no sonar nervioso – sé que para usted es difícil, de hecho lo entendemos, y de verdad quiero que sepa que no la dejaremos sola, ni a usted ni a los niños.

Connie traga saliva ruidosamente. ¿Qué carajos con Eren? vanamente intenta halarlo del brazo. Eren comienza su perorata de que salvaguardaran la integridad de los menores, que la empresa les conseguirá un terreno donde construir, uno muy grande y colorido, donde los niños puedan corretearse y estar tranquilos sin el temor de ser echados en cualquier momento.

Nanaba comenzaba a interesarse en la charla del chico de ojos verdes, mientras Connie quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Eren estaba arruinando sus intenciones de decirle a la Superiora que pronto seria echada junto con su sequito de críos.

Levi tiene que atravesar el enorme patio para llegar a su clase de Algebra II, no habría querido demorar tanto, de no ser porque la terca de Isabel le pidió su ayuda con unos problemas de aritmética que ella no había podido resolver.

Finalmente lo soltó cuando ya faltaban tres minutos para que iniciara la clase.

Sus cortos pies corren sin cesar, el calor sofocante de aquel Abril asola sobre su blanca y mortecina piel. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el último tramo que lo separa de su clase. Algo lo detiene, es un leve aguijonazo en el pecho, una sensación que lo congela, una fuerza que aprisiona sus pies al suelo. Entonces siente como si lo jalaran, como si tiraran de su barbilla y lo obligaran a ver lo que a continuación lo deja sin aliento.

Esa persona…

 _¡Te dije que no vinieras a recogerme!_

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto… que no me va a alcanzar la vida para hacértelo saber._

 _Tienes que ser feliz, aunque yo no este contigo, tienes que seguir sin mí. Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y no nos separaremos nunca más. Te lo prometo._

\- … Er… - sabe su nombre, lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, está ahí en su cabeza, sólo que no puede formularlo -… Er… Eren.

 _¡Eren, no me olvides!_


End file.
